World's Finest
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Angel tells Joker interesting news involving Batman and Superman. And he docent like it one bit. SupermanxBatman (onesided) and BatmanxJoker.


_AN: so here yet again another BxJ story. OTP *spaz attack* anyway this is taken from Batman superman crossover called World Finest. _

Disclaimer: I only own Angel...

Summary: Angel tells Joker interesting news involving Batman and Superman. And he docent like it one bit. SupermanxBatman (onesided) and BatmanxJoker.

Warnings: None

Rating: T rated...

* * *

Angel smirked on the inside she had news that would make the usual happy Joker angry enough to kill the strong superman. Which was ironic sense that was what the clown was trying to do. She snuck into where she knew Joker would be. A slight smile formed on her lips as she found the clown. He was possibly scheming or just thinking about his Batsy. Angel walked beside Joker "hey..." She said with a smile. Joker wasn't really that surprised to see Angel. Joker smiled at her

"always find me..." He said laughing but then stopped "any news?" Sense being hear in motropolis Joker didn't know what was going on with Batman. A part of him new that his bats was hear somewhere in the city looking for any hints to what he was up to.

"Ohh I have some..._interesting_ news for you!" She exclaimed with a smirk. This news would surely put Jokers smile upside down. She didn't want him to be upset but the clown needed to know what was going on. It was obvious to anyone.

Joker raised an eyebrow and leaned back onto the chair "go on ahead and say" Angel knew he was going to be pissed about this. At least all that anger would be directed at superman and not her or bats.

"it's about Batman.." She could see a light glisten in his eyes when she mentioned Batman. "Superman's trying to make some moves on him" as those words left her mouth she could see pure rage in his eyes.

"WHAT!" He clinched fist tightly as he pulled out so kryptonite. "Supey is so dead!" Angel knew that Joker was pissed now. "What has he done to Bats!?" Joker seethed out.

"He just held Batman, been acting all touchy, even almost kissed him" Angel told him holding back a grin. For some reason Joker angry was rather amusing instead of terrifying.

That had done it Joker got up and knocked over his drink breaking glass all over the clean floor. Not that it even conserned the joker weather he had broke anything or not. All that he cared about was his bat

"Batman keeps on pushing him back but the man just won't listen..." Angel stated. Joker bit his lip and sighed. "Angel..." He walked over to her "Let me know if anything else happens" he didn't like the idea of someone else having his Bat. "Angel you know I don't _share_ well with others" Angel nodded. She _knew_ that very well.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah _supey.._" He said with venom in his voice. Joker had managed to catch the man of steel. Joker glared at him "I don't _share_ well with others. Especially when something is **_mine_** "

Superman just looked confused. What did the joker have? thinking about everryhing that he had been doing a thought accord to him. All he had been doing was trying to make Batman his. Then his eyes widened considerably. The only thing that he had even touched that came from Gotham was the bat. Did Batman and the Joker have something going on?

"Do you and Batman have a relationship going on?" Superman asked hoping it wasn't true and that the Bat was single and not with the crazed lunatic that had him captured. Joker smiled he didn't plan on answering his question. Superman tried to breakout of the chains but alas with the kryptonite it prevented it.

"It's no use Supey! With that kryptonite there you're dead weight." He laughed as he pulled out a gun which he had created to shoot bullets of kryptonite. "Looks like I have two reasons to kill you now" he laughed as he advanced forward. One for money and one for a love that was his. _And not superman's!_

Just as he was about to fire Batman came to the rescue. It was like he was whole again being away from the bat was like a cup with nothing inside. They completed each other. perfectly that is.

"Not now Bats, I'm taking care of Supey here." He aimed his gun again but of course Batman snatched it. Glaring joker tackled at Batman trying to get the gun. "Now bats, didn't your mom tell you it's not polite to take things when people are using them?"

Joker laughed as he got the gun but was shoved to the floor with Batman on top of him. Joker's heart thumped in his chest painfuly. Here was his bat on top of him and they couldn't even share a single kiss. A big problem was that Joker was becoming very aroused in this position and even a blind person could see they where going to kiss, but it was unknown who was going to make the first move. Joker had enough, but right when he was about to lean in, Batman kissed him. It was their first kiss in weeks and it was electrifying to both. not caring about the gun anymore joker tossed it aside like an old news paper and threw his arms around Batman's shoulders. All that he cared about this moment was kissing Batman. The thing that made it even more spectacular was that it was in front of superman

But still the best part about when they kissed was the gasp of shock from the man of steel. Joker took his hands and roamed around the body that was straddling him. He hummed in agreement when Batman slid his tongue inside his mouth. "Mmhhm" joker moaned out when batman put pressure on his hard member. He wanted to see the look on superman's face when they stopped making out in front of him. Sadly they had to and when he turned to see superman, the man of steel had his jaw dropped and eyes wide like he had seen a ghost

"That answer your question?" Joker smirked "he's **_mine supey!"_**

.

.

.

.

Joker leaned against Batman who had a slight smile "i didnt get to kill superman because of you!" Joker pouted as Batman smirked. "He deserves to die! He needed to keep his hands away from you!" Batman chuckled while intertwining there fingers. Joker growled at the thaught of what superman had done and tried to do "That superman was touching what's _mine-" _Batman _fully_ smiled which caused Joker to stop abruptly and admire the smile. He sequeled in delight at the smile and tenderly kissed Batman. He had saw _small_ smiles but never a full one.

"Bats I've never really seen you smile before" Joker stated "I always want you to smile" Joker blushed Realizing that he probobly sounded weird at the wish. Batman sure did have a wounderful smile though , it could light up the world if it had to. Batman had his arms wrapped around Joker and was thinking on how the hell did the clown know about this. Although he had an idea on who had told but he wanted to make sure his hunch was right

"how'd you know about Superman" Batman finally asked. He didn't think Joker had seen any of it happen.

"A little birdy told me-"

Batman laughed "Angel?"

Joker smirked "yeah, she's a real life saver" Joker stated. He was glad that Angel told him about Superman. Batman then kissed Joker chastely

"Just don't try to kill Superman again." Joker crossed his arms. That was no fun! But there was no use in arguing

"I won't but if he touches you, I'm not holding back" with that Joker growled. "Deal?" He was nor going to take no for an awnser. Batman knew that Joker didn't plan to take no as an answer. he sighed

"fine" he muttered in agreement. Joker won that battle.

Joker smiled "good" Joker said stretching tiredly. "the flight Back to Gotham is tomorrow" he stated weary "and their going to take me back to Arkham" Batman shook his head that wasn't true.

"unless we ride in the batplane" Joker shocked at first then hugged Batman. He had high hopes in what Batman was going with this.

"I don't have to go back to Arkham" he asked hoping it was true and that he didn't have to go back in the living hell hole that he spent months at a time in.

"I don't know..." Batman was truthfuly a little skeptical at Joker being out of Arkham. Joker pouted.

" please batsy! I'd rather live with you!" He said puting his arms around Batman's neck "can I?" Joker pleaded

"maybe..." Joker was inches away from his lips "please?" He whined. Batman couldn't say No to him. Expecialy when he did the puppy dog face. "OKay fine you can" batman groaned.

"we can have some _fun_ at night" joker said in seduceing manner. Batman smirked. this may work after all

Joker grined as he pushed them both to the bed with him on top straddling Batman. "Those nights will be so much fun!" He purred as he noticed and felt something poking him. Licking his lips he whispered "lets have fun now Batsy"


End file.
